


Secrets on the bridge

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sex Toys, bottom!Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli's been waiting all day for this... So has Thrawn.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Secrets on the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much up to you whether you want to read Thrawn as a (brat) sub here or just a _huge_ bottom. Either one works. 
> 
> Rapidly written, recklessly un-beta'd. This is what happens when you decide there's not enough Thranto with sex toys and stay up remedying that lack instead of going to bed at a reasonable hour on a work night.

The second the door to Thrawn’s quarters hissed shut and locked with a dull _click,_ Eli pushed his admiral up against the wall and covered Thrawn’s mouth in a hungry, sloppy kiss. 

Unceremoniously shoving aside uniform tunics, they fumbled frantically at the fastenings of each other’s uniform pants. Thrawn melted against Eli the way he did when he really, _really_ needed it, a whine welling up in the back of his throat, the sound muffled into Eli’s mouth. Eli growled, yanking impatiently at one particularly stubborn clasp. He’d been waiting _all bloody shift_ to do this after seeing Thrawn’s innocuous-sounding message when he woke up this morning. 

“Where’s your lube?” Eli panted against Thrawn’s lips, shoving Thrawn’s pants down far enough to get one hand on that deliciously firm ass and squeezing, grinding his stiff cock up against Thrawn’s with a groan. 

“That will not be… necessary tonight,” Thrawn said, his voice hoarse. 

Eli’s heart sank slightly, but he kept it from his voice when he answered. “No problem, we can do something else if you’re not in the mood for—” 

“You misunderstand, Eli,” Thrawn said, reaching back to take hold of Eli’s wrist and guide his hand… inwards. 

Eli was confused for a brief second— and then his fingers encountered the smooth, rounded edge of something flat, ever so slightly cool, and definitely _not_ a natural feature of Thrawn’s ass. 

Eli’s eyes widened as he looked up at Thrawn. There was… there was a faint purple blush creeping into Thrawn’s cheeks as he gazed back at Eli through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“Is that… Did you… When did you put that in?” 

“At the mid-shift break.” 

“Wait, you’re telling me you’ve secretly had a buttplug in, _on the bridge,_ since _lunchtime_ today?” Eli asked, a broad grin spreading over his face even as the arousal burning in his gut sparked a few notches higher. 

“Yes.” 

Eli pressed gently on the base of the plug, watching Thrawn’s mouth go slack and eyes flutter shut before leaning up to murmur in Thrawn’s ear. “I want to know when you’ve got it in next time.” 

Thrawn nodded, whimpering as Eli pressed on the plug again, circling his fingers and making sure he shifted it slightly inside Thrawn. 

“Turn around and take it out,” he said, and Thrawn did. 

Eli rucked Thrawn’s tunic up to his ribs with one hand, using the other to slick up his achingly hard cock with a liberal amount of spit while the admiral awkwardly reached back and tugged the plug out, half-bared back arching and a soft groan escaping his lips. 

He was visibly open, open and ready and _wet_ just for Eli; and the knowledge that he had been for _half the day already…_

“Fuck…” Eli breathed as Thrawn spread his feet as far as he could with his pants stretched tight across his thighs, bending forward and bracing his forearms against the wall in front of him. 

_Presenting._ And with an inviting, or maybe _demanding,_ little wiggle of his hips, no less. 

With a shivering groan, Eli obliged more than willingly, pressing the tip of his cock to Thrawn’s hole and then pushing straight in with another, deeper groan. He slid in smooth and easy; and Thrawn shuddered, immediately bucking back into it with a needy whine. Eli paused for the space of a breath, buried to the hilt in Thrawn’s slick heat; and then pulled back and started hammering in and out of Thrawn hard and fast, his breath already coming in short, sharp grunts and gasps. 

Thrawn was practically _bouncing_ back and forth on him as he matched Eli’s rhythm, his urgent whimpers and moans getting louder and faster along with Eli’s every thrust. Eli’s calves were already burning from being up on his toes like this to get high enough— Thrawn and those incredibly long legs of his— but Eli didn’t care. He wasn’t going to last very long like this anyway. 

Sure enough, it was almost no time at all before Eli felt his balls pulling up tight, tension coiling in his belly and his thrusts getting jerkier. Thrawn’s semi-coherent pleas peaked as Eli gasped and slammed his hips forward once more, fingers tightening on his admiral’s hips and white-hot pleasure cascading through him in waves as he spilled out deep inside Thrawn. 

As soon as he could think again, still panting and twitching from release, Eli pulled out and dropped to his knees. 

“Turn around,” he gasped, ignoring the sudden protests from his leg muscles. 

Before the admiral quite finished turning, Eli sucked him in, moving one hand up to slip two fingers into his ass, open and wet with lube and Eli’s come. Thrawn gasped, his legs shaking and hips jerking forward; and Eli felt hands on his shoulders, felt Thrawn’s weight leaning onto him. 

He worked Thrawn’s cock with lips and tongue, fingering him hard; and within a mere moment or two he had Thrawn bucking back and forth between his hand and his mouth— 

“Eli- _Eli—_ ” 

Thrawn cried out, shuddering; and Eli shoved his fingers as deep as they would go, feeling his own come running down his hand while his mouth was flooded with the hot, sharp tang of Thrawn’s, Thrawn’s legs trembling against him. 

He swallowed it down, running his mouth gently up and down the length of Thrawn’s spit-slick cock once more before pulling off and standing up again with a stifled groan at the creak in his knees. Thrawn was still panting, swaying slightly on his feet; and Eli wrapped his arms around his admiral, walking him a few short steps backwards until he had Thrawn pushed back up against the wall once more. 

Humming quietly in the back of his throat, Eli kissed Thrawn hard, deep and _filthy,_ savouring the softly muffled whimpers he could hear in Thrawn’s panting breaths and knowing he was tasting himself on Eli’s tongue. 

Eli grinned to himself. They hadn’t even made it a meter in from the _door._


End file.
